We Are JUST Friends
by Chofita
Summary: UPDATE!!! Just friends, right? AU, Highschool Fic. B/S W/O X/C. Just read it's actually better than my last fics. CH 18 & 19 Up!!!
1. We are Juniors Now

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
*** NOTE: I'm sorry If I don't update fast, sometimes I have too many things going on, I'll do my best. Oh, and just so you know, I'm from Chile so the education system is different, you have one classroom, and teachers come to your room and ergo, your schoolmates are always the same, you are a class. I've crated a balance for the years: 1ro Medio- Freshmen, 2do Medio- Sophmore, 3ro Medio- Juniors, 4to Medio- Seniors. ***  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
"Are you serious?" Her eyes grew wider while asking her friend this question. "Totally, I mean, I can't believe I did that!" Buffy laughed and replied "Oh, like you've never done it before, because, you are SO innocent." Her friends just smiled "I am, I mean, I look innocent."  
  
The couple of girls continued giggling for a long time, while entering their classroom, they couldn't believe they were juniors now, and as juniors, all of their classes were re-organized, leaving them to form part of a brand new class. Both of them really wanted too, not that they didn't liked their last classes, but they weren't in the same one, topic that bothered them a lot, but only improved their friendship.  
  
As soon as they entered, they recognized everyone, they knew them all, but only by name and face, this was going to be a new situation, everyone seemed so good, in the "I'm a saint and can't deny it" way. Not that the girls were bad, they looked like church girls from the outside, but once you got to know them. oh boy!.  
  
By the end of the day, Willow had become class secretary and started to gather everyone's phone number, addresses, birthdays and stuff, Buffy looked at her friend and grinned, Willow always did the same thing, she had no problem talking to people and being friendly to them al at once and without knowing them, the only thing that could put her nervous were boys. Buffy always admired this.  
  
Buffy was the kind that could be sexy and sweet at the same time, she was so strong, but didn't show it unless she had to and believe me, you would want to skip that day. While Willow gathered everyone's numbers she went to talk to a new-kid, he was new at school, apparently, she started with a "Hi how are you doing" and carried on, he wasn't a hot guy, but, who new, maybe he had a good personality. he didn't. this guy was a jerk, and he had it written all over him, she really wanted to be sorry for him, but even that was impossible. Riley Finn was an idiot.  
  
Willow went seat by seat, helloing everyone she knew, they were a small class, maybe only 20 and she knew most of the from years ago, but they had parted for several reasons, it was nice to meet with them again. She then reached her friend Cordelia's seat. "Come on Wills, are you telling me you don't like him anymore, like forever gone?" "yeah, I'm almost sure now- May 18th?" "17th!!! I can't believe after two years you still get my birthday wrong" "sorry -so I think this is really going to work out now" "if you say so. Now: have you seen Daniel?" "He goes by Oz now" "Anyway, he is looking nice" "I guess." she then continued with her mission.  
  
She reached the couple of guys seated at the back, they were laughing and planning some sort of activity for Saturday morning, Willow thought "weird, Saturday MORNING". She then went to their table and asked them the same questions all of the class, Oz seemed surprised she knew his name, and William Giles, Spike, couldn't understand how could she remember him, Willow was surprised he remember her too, after all, she was 16 now, 10 years had passed since she last talked to him. She couldn't believe he kept his accent. She then went to talk to a boy she knew only by the reputation of being a dork, Alexander Harris, Xander. He was really sweet, and not so dorky.  
  
Buffy went over to her and whispered something to her, Willow just laughed. Spike watched this picture and smiled, and never stopped, Buffy didn't notice though, she was worried thinking about Angel, the moron that called her only when he wanted to have a good time. Willow hated Angel, Buffy loved him, she was so attracted to him and she did have a good time with him, but once it stopped, she would go home, tell Willow and then he would call like a month later, then they would have another make-out session and separate again, and again.  
  
At the end of the day the girls gathered at Willow's house. Buffy was really excited about school and they talked and reviewed all day. They always did this, it was like a ritual. Cordelia then said something pretty unexpected, "Amy is in our class". "What?!" Buffy asked, "I swear Willow, she repeats the little situation and she is dead" Willow just scoffed. Willow and Amy had had a big fight last year, they were classmates, and had gotten along very well, until, Amy divulged Willow's secret crush on Devon, everyone ended up finding out and Willow was so embarrassed. Buffy consoled her until she cried herself to sleep. Buffy understood it wasn't the fact that everyone knew about her secret crush, it was the fact that history was repeating herself. Willow lived with the shadow of Dave until now, and every year she promised she would forget him. Buffy knew this was humiliating for her. Since the Devon incident Buffy and Cordelia had made Amy's life a living hell, they always overprotected Willow, and this time it was no exception. Amy had no friends left.  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	2. Hints

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
The next day Amy appeared. Buffy and Cordelia went to talk to her, but Willow glared at them. She had decided she would try to forget about the incident, and be nice. Buffy didn't really agree, Cordelia respected her choice, but still glared at Amy every 5 seconds.  
  
Spike was very curious about this weird situation and went to ask Willow about it, Willow didn't even wanted to talk about it so she told him "I don't feel like it" and went away looking really offended. Buffy went over to Spike and told him "Don't get the wrong idea, she isn't usually like this, but this is kind of a sore topic" Buffy smiled and Spike did too. They started talking and it turned out he was the only junior that didn't knew about the situation, Buffy really liked Spike, he was nothing she had heard. Drusilla, Spike's ex, had told the girls Spike was a lousy boyfriend and that he was the worst being in the planet, apparently she was very mad at him for breaking up with her. Spike seemed surprised, he knew Dave and didn't knew Willow had such a BIG crush on him. Oz knew it very well, and knew even more, so he decided to go and try to lift a big weight out of Willow's shoulders.  
  
He found her, she was sitting in the stairs, she looked so vulnerable and sweet. He went over to her. "Hey" "Hey", she replied. "So, you liked Dave, right?" Willow blushed and smiled "I guess you know too" Oz remained silent, had he hurt her? "Do you still like him?" "I always try to stop loving him" Oz was surprised, she didn't had a crush, she loved him, she loves him. He didn't knew why, but this pinched his heart a little. He then sat down next to her and told her. "You know, he regrets it" She immediately looked at him "What?" "he does, one day we were talking and we were telling our worst action towards a girl, he went out and said that he did felt bad for what he had done and that he didn't really took the situation for what it was. You were just kids. He actually admitted that to us, a bunch of guys, that takes courage" Willow just smiled and looked at him, she threw her arms around him. "Thanks" she said and gave him a peck in the cheek "What For?" "Giving me closure". They got up and went to art class  
  
Spike was going nuts for Buffy, everything she did and said was perfect, she was perfect. He looked at her all day. Buffy on the other hand only thought about him as a friend and got really nervous when he hugged her, and that happened a lot lately. "Buffy?" "yeah?" she answered without even lifting her head up "Why can't you look me to the eyes" She raised her head "What?" "Whenever I try to look into your eyes you look away" "I don't" "you do" "I so do not" "Prove it" She blushed, and actually felt it. She looked into his eyes and almost melt down right there. His eyes were a deep blue, why hadn't she notice that later? They were consummating, she felt her knees go weak and looked away quickly. Spike smiled "See, I told you, you can't do it?" " I did it, my eyes were burning after 5 minutes" "Luv, it was like 10 seconds" Buffy was surprised, had she let herself lost in his eyes so terribly, time stretched itself. But they were friends. She always repeated that to herself, friends, nothing more.  
  
Buffy was walking trough the school-yard when she saw Faith. Buffy and Faith were really good friends, but faith was a little too wild sometimes. "Buffy you are totally blushed" "Still?" "What have you been doing you naughty girl?" Faith asked teasingly. "I was just at art class with Spike, you have such a filthy mind" Faith's face lit up. "Art Class, with SPIKE? Why can't you see that he really really really likes you" "We are friends faith, how many times do I have to tell you?" "Yeah friends, then why are you so blushed?" Faith said, laughed and run off.  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	3. Bad News

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
No one saw it coming, suddenly they were all very good friends, Amy even apologized for her past actions with Willow. Suddenly Buffy, Willow, Cordy, Amy, Spike, Oz & Xander were inseparable. Especially Spike and Buffy. They were always together, they were always touching each other hands and went everywhere linking hands. Love was there, and everyone could see it, anyone but them. They kept denying their feelings.  
  
Cordelia grew to be really close to Xander, they always teased each other by referring to themselves as a couple, "Honey, could you come here" Cordelia called him, "Yeah babe?" "I think I'm in love" "with someone who isn't me?, I'm appalled Cordy" he said mocking her. Cordy was attached to him. Xander was really shy when it came to women, and Cordy was no exception. But he got used to her, they were really good friends, and never crossed any lines.  
  
One good day, Xander's close friend Anya met Spike. Spike really liked her, and they started hangin' out more and more. Buffy didn't seem the least worried, after all, Spike didn't change his way towards Buffy, making Anya jealous very often.  
  
A week later Spike walked, or should I say, waltzed his way into the classroom, looking amazingly happy. "Good Morning Everybody" "Hey Spike, Why you so happy" Cordelia asked, "I though Xander would have told you" Buffy jumped in "Just tell us" "Well, I am dating Anya" "I see" Buffy said, holding back anger and a feeling towards Spike she hadn't seen before. Was she jealous? Before she could finish the thought she saw Willow run to hug Spike, they had such a fun relationship, it was not an usual one, they usually referred to themselves as brother and sister. "Congratulations!!!" Willow shouted enthusiastically, almost too enthusiastically, Buffy thought. "Thanks Lil'Sis" Spike said. Buffy couldn't help but feel angry at her best friend, she felt betrayed, but, Buffy never really admitted her feelings, wait, there were no feelings! She was driving herself nuts.  
  
Meanwhile, Willow was talking to Spike, she had a crush for Oz, Only the girls knew for a while, but she thought that know she needed a male perspective and was asking him how to deal. But Spike didn't had good news, Oz liked another girl, and she didn't knew who, all she knew was that it wasn't her, Willow was devastated, but she showed nothing, she felt so humiliated she couldn't even tell her true feelings to her big brother, she just said "Oh, well, it's his lost" And left.  
  
Willow started to go towards the bathroom, on her way she found her friend Tara, She broke-down right there, Tara just calmed her and told her to pursue, Tara had seen something between them and didn't believe Spike. Willow didn't know if she should believe her, after all, Spike was Oz's best friend, but her friends words gave her calm.  
  
Willow hid her feelings very well, she sounded really good the last couple of hours and the girls, aware of the situation, helped her, a lot. Buffy didn't like Spike very much, first he was dating a bimbo and know he had hurt her friend. He didn't seem the best guy right now, and Buffy felt sort of proud of the fact she DIDN'T had feelings for him, after all, they were REALLY good friends.  
  
"Hey, Spike" Spike turned around and saw Buffy looking mighty pissed-off. "Yeah Buff" "Why would you tell Willow something like that?" Spike snorted "What, did you seriously wanted me to lie to her and then watch her crumble after she found out the truth?" "No, but you don't tell a girl that, it's hard for a woman to find out she's not wanted" Spike grinned, was she talking about Willow? "Maybe it's not that he doesn't llike her, maybe it's a timing thing, you know?" Buffy started to catch-on with his game. "Timing, timing, he did showed he liked her!" "Well, maybe he didn't felt liked and moved along before he could get hurt" Buffy just got mad. "Maybe he is too stupid to notice the signs" Spike scoffed and mocking her he said, "Maybe she doesn't know how to give signs" "Maybe YOU can't think for a minute and notice some stuff that are so clear it's stupid" Spike smirked, "ME?" Buffy blushed "I meant Oz" "Buffy, were, you talking about me?" He said the last phrase smirking his ass-off." "Why would I be talking about you?" she said almost shouting and run away before he could give her a response.  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	4. Let's Not Bump Anymore Please

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
The next days were horrible for Willow, she couldn't get her mind of Oz, and he didn't even thought of her. She found him treating her differently, she immediately went to talk with her surrogate big-brother. "Spike, are you in here?" Spike looked at her painful eyes and asked "What's wrong Willow?" "I think the question is: What's wrong WITH Willow?" "Nothing" He said fast enough for her to smile a bit "So then why is Oz treating me differently, I mean, he is acting as if I were a nasty bug" "Luv, I think you are being paranoid. He has nothing against you" Willow started to cry "Then how come he doesn't like me?" Spike hugged her "I told you, he thinks of you as a friend, maybe he has hold back a little because he kind of found out about you" "What!?!" was all Willow could say "Well he asked me" "what did you tell him?" "Relax, I didn't told him a bit" Willow started to cry again "Why does this always happen to me?" "Shhh, it does not. I'm sorry" Willow looked at him strangely "Why are YOU sorry?" "Because Oz doesn't sees you like that" "Spike, that's not your fault, it has nothing to do with you, it's something about me" Spike's face went really serious "It's not about you, it's about him, he is the one with the pent-up issues, if it were a different moment things would have worked out" "thanks" "hey, what's family for, anyway? So, since we are family, have you talked to Buffy lately?" Willow looked at him with a weird look in her face, and just giggled.  
  
Buffy went into the classroom to get something, if she had known what was happening in there she wouldn't have, or at least, she would have prepared herself for what was going on in there, she heard giggles, and listened to something she never thought she would. she opened the door and all she could do was shout: "What is going on in here?"  
  
Cordelia and Xander immediately jumped off each other and started to mumble something in the lines of "nothing, we were just talking, she told me she was asphyxiating" Buffy looked at Cordy, then Xander, then Cordy, then again Xander, she never blinked, she just turned around and left the room eyes wide open.  
  
Cordelia smiled, "So, what are we going to do?" "You think she'll tell the gang?" Xander asked while moving closer to her "Nah, she was way to surprised to even speak" "So, why aren't we telling the gang?" "I told you, it will be awkward" Xander looked hurt "Are you ashamed of me?" "Am not!!!" Cordelia said trying to look offended "Besides" she continued "Maybe now they will know" "So I guess we shouldn't waste anymore time discussing this" He licked his lips, "let's get to business".  
  
Buffy wandered in the school-yard with the same look plastered on her face, she went over Spike and Willow, they were laughing so hard she couldn't imagine what were they talking about. "Hey guys" "Hey Buff" Willow said BIG smile plastered on her face, "What's going-" Buffy started to ask, but Willow cut her off "I've got to go. Now. Stuff. No time" She then left quite fast for Buffy's taste. "What was that all about?" Spike just smiled "I was telling her something she found really funny and 'coincidental', as she put it" Buffy just smiled, "I see", she then noticed Spike staring at her, a lot and asked with "Do I have something in my face?" "Nope, just pretty eyes" "Come on Spike, we've been trough this" Spike smirked, "No, you went through this, I just listened" "Does Anya know you tell me this things" Spike's face suddenly changed to a bitter one "She broke-up with me yesterday" "Spike I- I'm so sorry" All Spike wanted to tell her was, why, it's not your fault, but that would be a lie, and he never lied to Buffy. "Don't worry luv, we were just looking in different directions" Buffy smiled feeling guilty, she knew she had something to do with this.  
  
The bell rang and that meant they had to go to class. Buffy and Spike entered the room, Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Xander were in there. Buffy had a flashback, she kept seeing Cordy and Xander, she couldn't believe it, she had to tell someone, and who better that her best friend Willow. "Willow I need to talk to you" The teacher's voice interrupted their conversation "Miss Rosenberg, Miss Summers, you share or you keep yourselves quiet" "I'll tell you when we get out"  
  
Classes had ended, well only for the day, but, still. Willow run with Buffy until they were in the park next to school, Willow seemed really eager in hearing what Buffy had to tell her, she was sure it was something about her and Spike. Buffy began "Willow, have you noted strange thins in the gang lately?" Willow smiled, this was it, Buffy's confession, Willow nodded yes. "Well you see the thing is, today I walked into the classroom and saw something very unexpected" Willow's mind started to get confused, this was not the confession? "So, I opened the door and there were Xander and Cordelia, making-out, over the table" Willow's face changed in a minute, from confused to surprised "What!?! Are you sure?" "Totally" "I don't believe this, think we should tell the others?" Buffy smiled sweetly and thought maybe her friends needed time to come out, "let's not, not right now"  
  
Tara came into the class, early in the morning. She looked around and couldn't find Willow, she needed to tell her something and fast. "Hey, have you seen Willow?" her classmate answered, she usually get's in in 5 minutes more" "Thanks" Tara said and wandered to her classroom, she didn't knew Willow already knew and had went looking for her, Tara's classroom was in the second floor, and she had gone up trough the other stairs, so she didn't see Tara. Willow looked into the classroom, never entering, this was Dave's class to, she didn't wanted him to even see her. She started to peek when she stumbled into something. someone. a green-eyed someone. Dave. She looked at him, he looked at her, they both turned around and went opposite ways. Fortunately Tara arrived that second. Willow was so nervous about what had just happened she burst out without thinking in a soft way to say it, "Mark's in town and he is coming here today" Tara started to laugh, "That was what I was going to tell you!" The both girls laughed and started to plan a way to let him drool over Tara and an antidote for Tara not to fall in the same game again.  
  
Oz came to the girls and helloed them, the girls didn't seem very interested in him, Willow was still a little bit hurt, and didn't wanted to show him a thing. "Hey" Willow said, Oz smiled and said, just thought I stop by. Willow was left puzzled.  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	5. Finally

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Gym class, have you ever hated something that much. The only thing that made up for it were friends, the gals all had it together so they just talked the entire period. Buffy was sharing her last story, Parker, a guy whom she had dance with and made-out later. This was natural for the girls, they were full of making-out-with-strangers stories, they were totally unattainable, commitment was a word they didn't know, well, maybe except for Amy, who had a serious relationship with George for almost 2 years now, all the girls admired her ability, Cordelia was the next one compromising skills, she had had relationships, but 'not right now'. Buffy and Willow were, what you could call, a free soul.  
  
Willow was so happy, endorphins had really kicked in (in case you don't know, these are hormones that appear while exercising, and they make you feel happy, natural anti-depressive, if you are feeling down, exercise.) she was really euphoric, during soccer practice she had made a goal, her first real goal, and to celebrate she had even put her shirt over her head, she had a sporting top underneath, like she had seen many of her favorite players do. She ran into the bathroom with Tara and Faith and again bumped. again. with Dave. The movement was the same, except that this bump was totally frontal, after it they both went separated ways. She couldn't believe it, Faith went into the bathroom and Tara hadn't noticed who had Willow bumped into until she saw him. Willow's face went red and she leaned down to drink some water, she just said "Of all the people in school" Tara told her "Will, you are red!, wash your face".  
  
Buffy and Amy met up with them later and Willow told them about bumping into Dave, twice. They were laughing her asses off, could life be this coincidental?. Willow told them about the goal and went to tell the rest off the world, she was such a kid sometimes, she went to tell Spike just before he entered the locker-room, he just congratulated her thinking how funny she could be, she then notice who was standing behind him, oh yes, Dave AGAIN. She just smiled to Spike and went to tell Oz, if she was going to be mature, she would have to be her friend, "Oz, Guess what!!!" she said, almost fainting of excitement. He just smiled at her and made a 'don't know' movement with his shoulder's and hands, she told him "I made a goal!!!" He smirked and told her. "I know, I saw you" "You were watching me?" "Let's say we heard a scream and the I saw you lifting your shirt" Willow went red and automatically she told him, "I had a sporting top!" and ran off smiling. "She could kill me smiling like that" Oz said to himself.  
  
Buffy run up to Willow and told her almost screaming "Spike has a crush on me?" Willow just laughed and replied, "try: Spike loves me" "What?!" Willow smiled, "I think you can tell me you love him back" "I don't, well maybe, the fact is, he wants a serious commitment, and I'm not up for that!" Willow told her "Believe me, he would do anything for you, even have a 'non-serious' relationship" Buffy just tried to digest all of this information and try to figure out a way to make it work.  
  
Spike and Buffy became really close again, and any day now results would appear. Apparently any day now was a polite way of outing a month, suspense was killing everyone, at least Xander and Cordy had a way to struggle with tension, the rest of the gang were just fighting their own battles.  
  
Cordelia and Xander usually made out during breaks and into the classrooms tiny bathroom, one day Oz entered and saw something new, all he could do was say "Glad for you guys", apparently this killed the romance, because a week later Cordy and Xander lost their chemistry. "Xander this is not working" "What happened to us?" "I think it was just for a moment of solitude, but we had nice moments, I wont forget them" Cordelia said this as natural as it was to ask for cheese at the supermarket. Xander just nodded, they were just too relaxed. "So back to friends huh" "Back to friends" he responded. And that was it, their almost-secret affair had ended, but only God knew for how long.  
  
No one ever knew what that bathroom had, neither Spike neither Buffy, after a pep-talk from Willow for both of them, but separately, they finally kissed, and what a kiss, they went to talk to the hall, the girls were spying on them so the moved to the bathroom, but the window had a good hearing and the couple had to run from the spies again. Under the stairs they found a private place, or, should we say, a place where they didn't noticed they were watched. Spike moved in and Buffy moved her face, and told him that she didn't wanted a serious relation, he just wanted to be with her so much he understood and moved in again, their lips touched and the girls swear they saw a spark of electricity, their lips linked and Spike caressed her lower lip with his, the proceeded to nibble her upper lip causing her to part her mouth and let his tongue in. Their tongues complemented perfectly, Buffy put her hand up his shirt and felt his muscles through it, he grabbed her ass and caressed her leg, the kiss deepened and the made-out for almost an hour. Classes or teachers were forgotten. The had to go to the bathroom later, little kids had begun to watch them, and THAT was embarrassing.  
  
That tiny bathroom saw a lot, but not all, something was about to happen, and it wasn't pretty.  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	6. Leave Me Alone

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 6:  
  
Buffy, Amy, Cordy and Willow were talking chatting about Buffy's new love. They were so happy for her. As Buffy shared details, Cordy felt the urge to come clean, Willow acted surprised, but she was a lousy actress, Amy just didn't believe it. As they walked that saw Drusilla looking at Buffy with a killing stare, they girls just ignored her, Drusilla couldn't have been so obsessed. The passed trough Xander and he and Cordelia seemed perfectly fine being friends, like as if they had passed a phase on their relation and know there was no sexual-tension. Then they passed trough Spike, and Buffy stayed with him , the girls just thought about how adorable they looked and moved along. They saw Dave and Oz talking and Willow tried to stay cool, Dave had bumped into her so much, and know he kept staring at her as if like she had unwanted hair in her face. They walked by and Willow overheard Oz Saying "No man, Willow is the same immature chick she used to be, avoid yourself the bother" Amy and Cordy heard this also and followed Willow that had run to the tiny bathroom, drowning herself in tears. Buffy and Spike saw this and went too, Xander heard something and arrived a few moments later. Oz realized and after cursing himself he went to the bathroom too.  
  
Inside the bathroom was Willow, crying as hard as you could imagine, she had dreamt this so many times, always thinking, it's a dream, at least he is my friend. She could only think about staying there for over a month when she heard voices. "Wills, come out" Xander and Amy said, Cordy tried to offer her a chocolate if she came out but she didn't, Oz just stared at the door, hoping Willow would forgive him one day, or even talk to him, even if it's to tell him to sort of, but he didn't felt like he deserved to hear her sweet cheery voice again. Spike talked, this was like bringing in arms to the situation. "Lil'Sis, please get out, well talk about this, please if you care about me get out" "LEAVE ME ALONE" Willow managed to shout among sobs. This was serious, her crush and her former object of love were trashing her, Buffy would have to talk. "Willow, honey, please come out" "I DON'T WANT TO!" "Willow please, I will hit Oz if you do" "Just get away, please" Willow said, crying harder, if that was possible, she was destroyed. Oz spoke "Willow, I need to explain this to you" Willow opened the door and shouted "LEAVE, EVERYBODY LEAVE" "I'm not leaving until you hear me, please Willow, just give me two minutes, I know you shouldn't but please" Oz's voice said almost breaking down. "Leave us alone" Willow practically ordered. Xander left instantly, Amy and Cordy looked at her and saw that she could do it and left, Spike didn't move, Willow told him to leave for a second time and he understood this was her time to be brave. Buffy just stood there, until she asked Willow, "Are you going to be ok?" "Eventually" Willow answered. Buffy glared at Oz and left.  
  
You could see smoke coming out of Willow, like as if all the fire inside had been put off by the tears. She was so angry and felt terribly. Oz started "Willow I-" Willow cut him off by punching him in the face. "Why would you say that" she said, starting to cry again. The whole gang was overhearing the conversation, "What could possibly posses you to talk like that about me, and to Da- to HIM?!?!" Oz just heard her, how could he tell her the reason. Willow kept on getting her rage off on the cause, "What has crossed your mind, is this a vengeance because I did like you, is that what it is? A way of making it clear you don't want anything to do with me" "Willow, I did that because. It was because, well Dave asked me to help him to hook-up with you" Willow's eyes widened, if you thought this girl had big eyes you could swear know they were ready to explode, she just sat down on the floor, like fainting. "So, I can't have you, and no one else can have me, not even my biggest crush in history?" Oz had no excuse for the selfish act he had just committed. "I did it because I wanted to have you"  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	7. Between Spike And The Wall

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 7:  
  
Willow couldn't believe her ears, "Is this some sort of bet?" Oz just looked deep into her eyes "Willow, Dave is a jerk and he doesn't deserve half of what you are, I know I don't either, but you could have a better man" Willow looked serious, she was so mad not even this could calm her down. "I know you don't like me that way, Spike told me you liked someone else" Oz smiled a little "You mean Harmony, that's all long gone, I mean forever, have you talked to her lately? She has lost the tiny brain she used to have and replaced it with butterflies that apparently tingle her head, because she kept on laughing about nothing" Willow couldn't help but laugh at his statement, "Still, Oz do you know how I felt right there?" Her voice was calmer. "I can't even start to imagine" He took a step closer, and dared to take another one. Willow's eyes were red un puffy from all the crying, he wouldn't forgive himself for putting her through such a torment, not until he heard her be the same hyper-laughing Willow. He took another step and suddenly his forehead was against hers, but she moved back. "This isn't going to be so easy" "It's OK, I can wait" They smiled and hugged, both of them enjoying a little bit too much.  
  
When the situation was clear everyone took a deep breath and run away, they didn't wanted to be caught, Amy almost fell when doing this, everyone laughed and Willow and Oz went out, not understanding a thing.  
  
Spike and Buffy were shinning, literally, have you ever seen two people so happy? they really enjoyed being together, kissing, kissing and more kissing. They were actually totally hot together. Today they had totally demonstrated it. They walked to Willow's house, 20 minutes from school, and it took them an hour and a half, wonder what they were doing? In every corner he would push her against a wall and kissed her hard, sending body warmth through his touch, she enjoyed being ministered, after all, who wouldn't want to be ministered by him. They were so hot they got, not one, but two "get a room" from pedestrians in the street. Embarrassed you may think, try PROUD. When they finally reached her house, it took them 40 minutes to walk through 3 floors of stairs. Spike pushed her against the wall and he put his body all over her, they kissed softly first, innocent pecks, all over, until Buffy took control and kissed him, he opened his mouth almost immediately and in a matter of seconds their tongues were dancing, boy did they dance. She had to stop for air, it was really needed, they panted and kissed again, then Spike did a thing she never thought he would, he started thrusting his body against hers, and kissing her neck while doing it. This was so bad of him. She actually liked it, and noticed a bulge. Spike just kept his ministrations until they noticed the time and realized the had to get in. Reluctantly they opened the door, and met with a not-so-happy Joyce.  
  
Buffy and Spike were grounded. For 1 and 2 weeks respectably. The girls just giggled when they saw him, Buffy had told them, Amy just opened her mouth, she couldn't believe it, Cordy asked for more and Willow just smiled, in fact, Willow hadn't stop smiling all day long, she just smiled and grinned and smirked and daydreamed all day. The girls didn't want to ask, afraid she might get hurt but when she sighed for the fourth time in 5 minutes they couldn't take it anymore. Buffy took Willow's are and ran out of the classroom while Cordy started to look like she was going to be sick, very conveniently, Amy offered to get her to the nurse.  
  
Willow just sighed again. "Ok, you are going to start from the top" Amy said. "and don't leave anything out" Cordelia added "What' up with you" Buffy inquired. Willow just smiled and said "Oz likes me, Dave likes me and I get to be bad this time around" The girls just looked at her. "Dave really hurt me, no matter how regretful he is, he made me feel ugly and unwanted, Oz is so sweet and really, really, really wants to be with me." Buffy laughed. Cordelia asked her "Are you and Oz going out now?", "No, we are taking it slow" The Spike came and said he needed Buffy to show him a bird-nest. The girls just laughed and walked away.  
  
Willow was talking to Buffy about this weird dream she had had, when she felt someone kissed her cheek and say "Hey, you look really pretty today" Willow blushed and Buffy smiled, finally her friend was getting a real love, not a fantasy one, like Dave. She then left the two love-birds alone and went towards Spike, he hugged her by the waist, his chest against her back. They both just watched Willow and Oz be happy, they laughed all day, and Buffy remembered what Willow had told her, I want a funny guy, and he has to be a really good kisser. Oz was funny, Good kisser? Maybe Willow would tell her today. or in about an hour, they were kissing, actually kissing. They looked so sweet together, they stopped and looked at each other, He was so in love with her, and she was head over heels for him. This was perfect. Live was like a perfectly armed puzzle. Until they heard screaming. "Riley, get off me you idiotic moron"  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	8. We Are Here To Party

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 8:  
  
"Get off me" Cordy shouted, Riley kept her pinned against the floor trying to get a kiss from her. "Come on, everyone knows you are an easy girl, don't go all hard on me" He lifted up an eyebrow "But if you want to, you can make me go hard" That was it, Cordy was furious now, she kicked him hard and punched him in the face, but this wasn't enough, luckily Xander came along and send him out of the room in one punch. "Are you alright?" He asked. "That idiot tried to kiss me, I don't know where he got the idea I liked him, or even STANDED him" Cordy whimpered with a disgust look on her face. Xander went towards Riley and glared him for a long time, he then spoke "lay one more finger on her and consider yourself dead. Get it?, Got it?, Good." And Xander stormed off.  
  
The next day Cordy felt really overprotected, luckily she managed to draw a line and didn't let the girls get with her INTO the bathroom, it wasn't like she didn't appreciate the actions, but this was too much. Xander was the worst, he kept on asking her if it was OK, she kept explaining him he only tried to kiss her, it wasn't like he tried to rape her. Xander didn't settle once, he glared at Riley every minute, he didn't even seemed bothered.  
  
It was Cordy's birthday, Buffy and Willow had gone out and gotten her a sexy night-gown. They had had a really good time, trying on all the nighties and making jokes of being Cinderella and having birds un-braiding your hair in the morning when they saw a big princess like PJ. They were walking through the mall afterwards, when they saw Spike's friend Ford, he came over and said hello to Buffy almost too interested, he was acting so weird around Buffy, when she was without Spike he was all love, when Spike was around he distanced himself, a lot.  
  
Cordelia's birthday was celebrated with a BBQ at Xander's. Everyone had a great time and the girls had a lot to talk about, Amy had spent the night with George, but just sleeping, still it was a great advance for the girls and they spent all night talking. None of them knew Xander never stopped watching Cordelia, she was so perfect tonight, but things had ended and If he didn't wanted to ruin a perfectly good relationship, he might as well deal.  
  
Suddenly the girl's chat was interrupted by the boys, Spike took Buffy and George took Amy, Willow and Oz stayed with Xander and Cordelia, Oz was acting weird, had he forgotten about the kiss? Willow started to panic while thoughts of reject started filling her mind, she mumbled something and left. Oz never followed her.  
  
After a While Oz made up his mind and went to Willow, he was just as nervous as her, he found her sitting in a corner of the big garden at Xander's house. Oz didn't know what to do. "Hi Willow" "Hey" she answered, obviously nervous. "So" he sat down next to her, "Yeah" she said awkwardly, they sat there too tense to even relax their backs. Willow couldn't stand it and left. "I-I Gotta Go".  
  
Spike and Buffy were having the times of their lives somewhere near, hands roaming each other, they were just too hot together. They saw Willow walking by and quickly got up and went to her. "Hey Wills, are you alright?" Buffy asked her. "Yes, totally" Willow, was a terrible liar, Spike saw right through her, "Come on, what's going on" "Nothing, why are you so worried?, you better get on with whatever it was you were doing" Willow said and silently wished she was at a club dancing with a stranger and having one of her one-night-make-out-sessions. Oz found her "Willow, why did you leave?" "I had to go to the bathroom" she said looking down. Spike and Buffy saw the tension and decided to leave unnoticed. "Why did you kiss me?" he blurted out. "You kissed me" She said slightly blushing and looking at him eyes wide not really understanding why did he said that so naturally. He continued "So then, why did you kissed back?" "Oh you know why", he looked at her puzzled "Don't you want to kiss me again?" She smiled, "Of course I do, I didn't think YOU wanted to" she said, he looked at her, "Of course I want to, I always want to" Oz quickly answered, her smile grew considerably.  
  
He cupped her face with one hand, and leaned in, his nose caressed hers and then he kissed her, real short. Their foreheads touched and they stayed like that for a while, both just enjoying the moment, not wanting the minute to end. He then moved in again, while she put her arms around his neck, they kissed longer this time, Willow's tongue slipped from her mouth to his opened one, eager to play a little, their tongues met and it was just soft and tender. He grabbed her by the waist while she played with his hair, it was blond this week. They danced and kissed, moving with the music they enjoyed every minute, not wanting it to end. His hand caressed her back while she moved on to draw circles with her fingers in his neck. This was not a passionate love, it was a sweet, bumblebees, love.  
  
Ford arrived at the party, looking for Buffy, he saw she was with Spike and frowned, he went towards them, not minding if they were "busy". Luckily Cordelia and Xander noticed him going over to spoil a perfectly good evening. "Ford, hi, glad you could come" Cordy said. He smirked her and noticed it was her birthday and had no way out "Hey Cordy" he said being a total hypocrite and hugging her, or squeezing her to be more accurate "Nice party you've got going on here" he carried on. Xander looked very serious, apparently the hug wasn't to good for him, "Hey F-man" 'As in Fucked-up man' Xander thought. Cordy just gave Xander a teasing smile, noticing something was going through his head. They soon found Amy and George they started talking and were actually having a great time, soon they were joined by Spike and Buffy. Spike had Buffy grabbed by the waist while walking behind her, and never stopped. "Hey man, you made it!" Spike said, naively. Buffy just smiled, "Hello Ford", "Hello Buffy, looking good tonight huh" Spike immediately looked pissed.  
  
TBC  
  
%%% IMPORTANT: Please bare with me, crazy week, may not update till Thursday. Love, always, Andrea %%%  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	9. Damn Chains

&&& First of all thanks for giving me reviews: maribel, Jill, buffy-star, crazy ladies, InfoGal & spikes1pet. I never thought anyone would read this story, given my last fic that got very little opinion and readers. So, THANK YOU, this chapter is for you. &&&  
  
Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 9:  
  
Ford continued his game and winked at Buffy, Spike just draw her closer to him. Cordy and Xander were well aware of the tension that was building by the second, this was not going to end well. The tense ambient was conveniently broken by Willow and Oz who approached them, holding hands, fingers linked, with a look of conspiracy on their faces, Amy couldn't help but to make a joke "Oz, your fly's open, what were you doing?", they all started laughing no stop, Spike just smiled. Luckily, the tension had disappeared, for now.  
  
But Spike still felt a little bit insecure and dragged Buffy with him to a set of swings Xander had on his house. "Do you want me to swing you?" Spike asked playfully. Buffy felt like 7 again and immediately got on one of the swings. Spike brought her back and fort, enjoining the thong that was peeking through her jeans. Buffy wasn't thinking about that, although she did notice her thong sliding up; she was so free, it was amazing what getting on a swing could do to her, she felt like a child and liberated. "We should do this more often" Buffy suddenly said, "What luv, the swings deal?" Buffy giggled, "Yeah". Spike grabbed the swing's chain and stopped it, he then kissed Buffy's neck from behind, she moaned softly. He continued causing her head to lean back, he then caught her mouth in the most mind-numbing kiss. "Buffy, I Lo-"  
  
But life is not perfect and rusty chains do break. With a loud crush Buffy's swing lost one chain, but Spike was quick enough to grab her, he lifted her, turned her around and then they were face to face. "Thanks" she whispered "No problem" he managed to say before leaning forward and kissing her again, very softly this time. Their moment was ruined by everyone finding them, apparently chains do sound and people have ears. Ford was the first to come in. "I fell" Buffy said clumsily. "She fell" Spike admitted. Buffy and Spike looked so nervous you would have thought they were doing the nasty, but the truth is that the moment was so intimate that the interruption was really a BIG mistake. Ford was the one that broke the uncomfortable silence that had fell upon them. "Xander! You should really keep these in better shape, Are you OK Buffy? Can I give you anything?" Spike was not handling the situation anymore "Listen mate, if she wants anything her bloody BOYFRIEND will bring it to her, Got that clear?" Spike blurted out. Buffy didn't seem to pleased to be treated like this. "If I want anything I will ask it to whoever I want" She stated, she then smiled and took Ford by the arm "Come on Ford, I need something from the kitchen" She then walked away leaving a hurt and surprised Spike back.  
  
Willow noticed the look in his Big-Brother's face and went to him, "Spike, I'm sure she's just mad about the over-protective stuff" Willow tried to comfort him. Spike just ran out to the kitchen, she was not leaving the situation at this point.  
  
Buffy and Ford arrived at the kitchen, he cornered her and Buffy laughed, she still thought this was part of her spontaneous plan, but then Ford crushed his mouth against hers. "Ford, get off, what the hell's the matter with you?!?!?!" Ford gave her an obvious look and then moved in again. Buffy slapped him hard, and left. Spike found her at the entrance of the kitchen. "Luv, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to be like that, it's just that I got the idea Ford was hitting on you for some reason" Buffy just nuzzled against his neck sniffing the leather-whiskey-tobacco combination she never forgot. She then looked at him, her eyes pleading for forgiveness, "You weren't wrong, he tried to kiss me in there, but I don't hit like a girl so you have nothing to worry about." Spike looked furious, he clenched his teeth, "is the poof still in there?" "No, no, no Spike, I just hit him, you don't have to" Spike smiled between his anger, "I know I don't have to, it's just that I want to" "Let's just leave it at that" she pouted and he gave in so quickly you wouldn't believe it. He then saw Willow and Oz kissing a few meters from there. "What the hell?"  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	10. Get Off My Sister

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 10:  
  
Spike tapped Oz's shoulder. "Excuse me, could you 'please' GET OFF MY SISTER!" Willow tried to calm him down, "Spike it's OK". "It IS not" Spike said defiantly. Amy arrived after saying good-bye to George, he had a test tomorrow, "So, I guess Spike saw you two" Spike looked so mad his blonde hair was actually reflecting the red from his face. "Oz, you and me are going to take a walk" "Ok" Oz said in a mix of sacredness and coolness, he leaned in to give Willow a kiss before leaving but Spike stopped him immediately. "Now" he said firmly.  
  
Willow looked nervous so Amy and Buffy tried to calm her down. "I'm sure he will be OK Willow, it's not like if Spike is really going to hit him" Amy tried, Buffy continued "He is just inflicting fear". "You think Oz will still like me afterwards?" Willow asked looking like a lost puppy, both the girls chuckled and told her that he would be mad not to.  
  
Meanwhile Spike looked really serious. "So, you are dating Willow, my baby-sister" Oz just nodded trying to look like a responsible boyfriend. "You are my friend and all that, but let's forget about that right now. You made her cry once, dare to do it again and you WILL have to move to another country" Oz just answered "listen man, I care about Willow too much to make her hurt" "Still" Spike told him, "Don't forget about what I just told you, or may not wake up" Spike continued pinning his index finger against Oz's chest. Oz gulped "I wont". They started walking back to the house when hey saw Xander and Cordy get out of the pool house looking really tired.  
  
"SO. I'll see you tomorrow morning" Xander asked while arraigning his shirt. "What do we have to do tomorrow?" Cordy asked, as if nothing had happened "Remember, you promised you were going to come with me to this lousy brunch at my uncle's?". Cordy smiled. "Right. So tomorrow" "pick you up at 11, Bye" "bye" Cordelia said after fixing her hair. They went opposite ways. 5 Second later they ran back and kissed some more. No one knew about this, and this time, they weren't going to find out. Fortunately they didn't knew Oz and Spike had some ideas, but they weren't going to tell, they had other things in mind.  
  
"That's it for me girls, got to go" Amy said while grabbing her coat. "Bye" Buffy and Willow said together. They then saw the boys walking towards them. "So 'William', I think we've got some things to do" Buffy said insinuating him to leave. He knew. And ignored. "I don't know, Buffy, I don't think we've got anything to do". Willow and Oz looked so nervous. Buffy grabbed Spike's arm and got him away from the new couple. He looked back at least 11 times before surrendering.  
  
Willow sighed in relief, Oz did too. "So, was he too hard on you?" Oz gave her a chaste kiss "I'm still alive aren't I?" He leaned in again and smiled into their kiss. "What's so funny?" Willow giggled "You know what Spike and I saw after talking?"  
  
Buffy dragged Spike away from there. "Come on Spike, let the girl live a little" "I do, can she do it without boys?" Spike said whining, he carried on "I mean, I know my species and we are bad" Buffy smirked "Wanna show me HOW bad you are?" Spike smiled and kissed her, she nibbled his lower lip, he could just die when she did that, Spike then remembered he had something to say to her, how could he had forgotten. He stopped the kiss sweetly and looked at her. "Buffy I- I- Buffy Anne Summers, I am deeply in love with you!" He ended up shouting. Buffy smiled, looked at him and asked him "Why?" He didn't had an answer for that. "Because you get me, you make me do and say things I'm not supposed to, and I love every part of you from your eyes, to your hands, to your cute-little-tight behind" Buffy smiled, blushed and chuckled, in that order. She then came loser to him and looked him straight to the eyes.  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	11. Aw, Spike You Are So Sweet

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
*** NOTE: I'm sorry If I don't update fast, sometimes I have too many things going on, I'll do my best. Oh, and just so you know, I'm from Chile so the education system is different, you have one classroom, and teachers come to your room and ergo, your schoolmates are always the same, you are a class. I've crated a balance for the years: 1ro Medio- Freshmen, 2do Medio- Sophmore, 3ro Medio- Juniors, 4to Medio- Seniors. ***  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 11:  
  
"Aw Spike" I can't believe you just said that, Buffy said. She then gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him, on Spike's mind though there was a huge 'HUH!, why didn't she said it back?'. The truth was that Buffy was a little bit too shocked with the last statement, they had been going out for less than a month, and they had already done so many things, she wasn't used to this, and felt Spike's declaration of love was just a thing of the moment.  
  
Spike was totally affected and really moody, being near him was impossible and the only way out was a serious talk with Willow, if there was someone who could put Spike in his place being 'cold blooded' was Willow, she would get him into reason. Apparently Spike new about this and was avoiding Willow at all costs. She finally found him and started her usually ramble of questions  
  
"Spike, why are you so hormonal today?, got your period or something?" Willow said playfully.  
  
"I'm sleepy" Spike said simply.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes at the statement "Are you really sleepy, or are you really mad at something and you are telling me you are sleepy because you don't want me to get worried"  
  
"This is none of your business pet" Spike said getting angrier  
  
"You know it is, if you feel bad, guess who feels bad too" She said pointing her self.  
  
Spike was so depressed he cared about nothing, he looked at Willow and said the worst words he could ever said to her, one this words were mentioned a hideous roller coaster was about to start. "Oh sod of, will you!" Spike said this so coldly Willow just left looking so hurt you would have cried from just seeing her.  
  
&&&&&&& AN! So sorry this was so short but bare with me, big test tomorrow, forgot my copybook at school!!!! &&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	12. It's Not Like I Don't Love You

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
*** NOTE: I'm sorry If I don't update fast, sometimes I have too many things going on, I'll do my best. Oh, and just so you know, I'm from Chile so the education system is different, you have one classroom, and teachers come to your room and ergo, your schoolmates are always the same, you are a class. I've crated a balance for the years: 1ro Medio- Freshmen, 2do Medio- Sophmore, 3ro Medio- Juniors, 4to Medio- Seniors. ***  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 12:  
  
Willow got over herself and knew that Spike didn't mean that. She smiled and walked trough the yard, she eventually found Oz and went to talk with him. "Hey honey, what are you doing?"zO  
  
"Math, I don't seem to get it though" He looked up at her. "Nice earrings"  
  
Willow smiled 'he noticed!' she thought "Thanks, so need a little help with that?"  
  
"Actually, yes" She sat down next to him and she started to teach him, was he learning?, Nah, he was too busy watching her smile.  
  
In the other side of school Spike was still fuming. He then realized about what he had done, not after getting a reprimand from Amy and Cordy who thought he was being 'really insensitive' and that 'we don't have the fault of whatever is bothering you, so cut the crap'. The truth was that Buffy had the fault, and she didn't really noticed Spike's mood until she asked Cordy and Amy where Spike was.  
  
"He is in the classroom, but I don't think you should risk it" Amy said really pissed.  
  
"Maybe you can do something to change his mood" Cordy said and then walked away leaving Buffy puzzled.  
  
Buffy walked into the room. "Good afternoon Mr. Giles" she said jokingly, hopefully this would change his mood.  
  
Spike smiled sarcastically. "I don't see the good in them"  
  
Buffy pouted "So it IS true, you are all bad moody, what's wrong?  
  
Spike clenched his teeth and managed to mutter "Nothing"  
  
"Oh come on Spike" Buffy sad in a whining mode "Not even Willow, that one person that always stands you, can be near you"  
  
"Buffy, luv, you see, when one says 'I love you' one expects to get it back"  
  
"Oh" Buffy said looking down immediately, the thought of saying it back only terrified her, this whole relationship was going way too fast and he didn't even notice that "Spike, um, the thing is, it's not like I don't love you"  
  
Spike smiled so widely you could see his lips getting of the frame of his face. His first impulse was to kiss her, he moved in and cupped her face then kissed her very softly.  
  
Buffy grinned and continued with her speech "I just think this is moving way too fast"  
  
"Ok" Spike said "I'll try to slow it down". He never stopped smiling and kissed her again.  
  
Buffy just laughed. "Now you should go and make things right with. everyone, the truth is: you were a bitch"  
  
"Alright" He said childishly, he then kissed her again and left.  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	13. Where's The Lecture?

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
*** NOTE: I'm sorry If I don't update fast, sometimes I have too many things going on, I'll do my best. Oh, and just so you know, I'm from Chile so the education system is different, you have one classroom, and teachers come to your room and ergo, your schoolmates are always the same, you are a class. I've crated a balance for the years: 1ro Medio- Freshmen, 2do Medio- Sophmore, 3ro Medio- Juniors, 4to Medio- Seniors. ***  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 13:  
  
Amy, Xander and Cordy were talking, apparently it was George's & Amy anniversary.  
  
"I can't believe it, 2 years! I couldn't have done it myself"  
  
"How come you never lost passion" Xander said looking sharply at Cordy. She just looked at him with a grow-up face and when Amy looked back she send him a quick kiss and a wink.  
  
"I don't have a clue. Look who's coming"  
  
"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a minute" Spike said guiltily  
  
"Are going to be nice?" Cordy asked  
  
"I promise" Spike said smiling softly. "I just wanted to apologize for my ways with you the last hours"  
  
"It's alright man" Xander said  
  
"As long as you don't do it again" Amy said and hugged him.  
  
"Is everything good now, you know, there must have been something bothering you"  
  
Spike grinned, the smirked, then grinned then smiled and the girls swear they heard a sigh. "Yes" he said sweetly and then spoke again "Have you seen my little sister?"  
  
Willow and Oz had forgotten about math and had moved on to 'Mouth's anatomy' if you know what I mean. They were sitting on a bench, copybooks in the floor, kissing passionately. Oz planted feather-like kisses on her neck, Willow just loved this, ever since she saw a vampire movie in where a really cute guy was one she had had this love for neck-kissing and hickeys, proves? You just had to look at Oz's neck. Suddenly Oz saw Spike through the corner of his eye and moved away very quickly, Willow looked at him and smiled shortly, like excusing herself. Sure they had fought earlier, but he was still her big brother and he still had that 'power' over her.  
  
"Hello man" Oz said trying to look cool.  
  
"Hi love-birds" Spike said almost singing  
  
'Wait a minute, where's the lecture?' Willow asked to herself.  
  
Spike continued "So, can I speak to my little lamb for a minute?"  
  
"Ok" Willow said not understanding.  
  
Oz started to leave and then gave her a peck on the lips. Spike frowned at him. He did have a limit.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Willow said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, you know what about"  
  
"I do. But you are going to have to grovel"  
  
"OK" Spike hold her hand, kissed it and then got on his knee. "I'm really, really sorry for what happened this afternoon and I hope you forgive me because I know you know I never meant it"  
  
Willow giggled a little "Ok, you are forgiven" She laughed a bit "But just for the record, that's proposing, not groveling"  
  
Spike laughed.  
  
"So what was the problem?" Willow asked him  
  
"See, I told Buffy I loved her, and she didn't say it back"  
  
Willow looked at him frowning "Has anyone told you 'Slow it down please!'"  
  
"See you are just like her" Spike smirked "But we talked"  
  
"What did she said?" Willow's curiosity never found a limit  
  
"She said 'It's not like I don't love you' and then we kissed"  
  
"Spare me the droll please" Willow said and laughed  
  
They continued talking, Spike was so happy, just imagine a kis in candy store with a credit card. They walked towards the classroom and found Oz talkind with one of Anya's friends, Veruca.  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	14. I Had A Hunch

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
*** NOTE: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews: Mita427, spikes1pet, xoxo, maribel, Nicole (by the way, I'm a girl) and the lovely InfoGal! Thank you so much. Anyway I have to dedicate this chapter to Connie!!!! I Love You!!! Glad you liked the story***  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 14:  
  
Willow seemed puzzled, but she trusted Oz so she decided to be friendly. "Hey"  
  
"Hey guys, this is Veruca, Veruca, you know Spike and this is Willow" Oz said smiling  
  
"Hey Veruca, how are you doing?" Spike asked politely and grabbing Willow's hand after noticing she was not so cool with this statement.  
  
"Good, thanks. So I'll see you later Oz, don't forget about or agreement, Bye" Veruca said and left.  
  
"What are you doing with Veruca man, she just LOOKS innocent, you know what she did to Mark" Spike said the minute she left  
  
"Come on, she's changed, she seemed pretty regretful" Oz said defiantly  
  
"I'm going to find Buffy, catch you later" Willow said quickly and left  
  
Willow walked around until she found her friend. "So you made up with Spike"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I never thought we would come to this" Buffy said dreamily  
  
"So, Oz was in the classroom, talking With Veruca and having an 'agreement'" Willow changed the conversation drastically  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing honey" Buffy tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"And Oz introduced me as 'Willow', not 'my girlfriend Willow' and I know that's stupid but it is something. And then Spike told him something about being careful after what she had done to Mark" Willow continued without even hearing Buffy "So I started to think, what happened to Mark and then I remembered Tara broke up with him after he cheated on her so I started to notice that maybe she was the one Mark cheated Tara with. And I don't want to break-up with Oz!" Willow said this so fast only her friend could understand her.  
  
"Oh honey, I don't think Oz is going to do anything with Veruca, I mean he is devoted to you."  
  
"Yes, I know that"  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Oz and you will find out that these 'agreement' is not what you think at all" Buffy said to her friend.  
  
Willow accepted this solution and moved on to talk to Oz.  
  
"Oz" Willow asked peeking into the classroom  
  
"Right Here Baby"  
  
"So, you have an agreement with Veruca?" She asked trying to seem uninterested  
  
"Yeah, she's having trouble with Biology so I'm gonna try and help her out" Oz said lightly  
  
"I see"  
  
"Are you worried?" Oz asked her  
  
"it's just that she was the girl that separated Mark and Tara and I know you wouldn't at least I hope so, but I don't want to have to break-up with you because I found you making out with her"  
  
"You are really making a big deal out of this Willow, there's nothing for you to worry about, I wouldn't cheat on you" Oz came closer to her "I love you, and I would never do anything that may hurt you"  
  
Willow smiled "You love me?"  
  
"Of course I do" he kissed her on the forehead "I thought you knew"  
  
"Well, I had a hunch" Willow said teasing him "I just needed to hear it, because I thought it was just one of my crazy ideas"  
  
Oz smiled and kissed her "I like your crazy ideas"  
  
Somewhere near Buffy and Spike were giving a use to their tongues, don't trash your minds, they were talking.  
  
"It is not"  
  
"Yes it is, your music is for chicks" Buffy said laughing  
  
"Not all of it, I mean my music isn't for chicks" Spike scoffed  
  
Xander and Cordy approached them and Xander started laughing when he realized the topic of their conversation. They laughed for a long time, when was the last time they had had such a good time? Then they saw Amy, she reunited the girls and told them "I'm late"  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	15. Warning!

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 15:  
  
"No we have a whole hour till afternoon classes" Willow said eloquently  
  
"No, I'm not 'tardy' like Spike would say, I'm late, as in, my period" Amy concluded  
  
"Honey, it's probably just stress, I mean, you have nothing to worry about" Cordy said lightly  
  
But Buffy looked at Amy right into the eyes. "Amy, is there something you haven't told us?"  
  
Amy turned so red, a bull would have run-over her. "So, I need to tell you girls something"  
  
The girls spent the whole lunch period talking about the issue, Cordy was surprised she wasn't the first, Buffy asked for a LOT of details and Willow listened almost TOO interested. It took them a minute to remember the cause of the conversation, Cordy panicked (as if she was the one with the pregnancy alert), Willow planned to go get a pregnancy test and Buffy decided to slow down things with Spike, she was in the same path.  
  
Mission Impossible: 4 girls in front of the drugstore, will they achieve their goal?  
  
"So, we go in and ask for the thingy" Cordy said. She looked really funny dressed in just black clothes, wearing a veil and big sunglasses.  
  
"No, You are not going in for the thingy, you look way too suspicious" Buffy said  
  
"And you are going, with our clothes, 'hey look at me I'm Buffy Summers and I think I'm pregnant'" Cordy said in a mocking tone  
  
"Oh and you are so good to go: 'I'm buying this in secret for the best friend of the cousin of the president's hairdresser!'" Buffy said looking very serious for the last statement.  
  
Their fight was broken by Amy who was actually smiling, she hadn't done that for almost 4 hours, and by Willow that had a bag in her hands.  
  
They couldn't wait, they went into the mall's bathroom and waited for Amy.  
  
"It says three minutes" Amy started  
  
"So, blue means boy and pink means girl?" Buffy questioned "Did I just said that out loud?"  
  
The girls laughed for like 4 seconds, and became very serious in an instant. They looked at their watches nonstop.  
  
"That's it" Willow announced  
  
Amy went to grab the stick but panicked closed her eyes, and gave it to Buffy. "You look"  
  
"I don't want to look" Buffy complained and kept her eyes really tight.  
  
"I'll look" Cordy said. "It's pink, what's pink for?"  
  
Willow grabbed the paper and smiled. "You are safe Amy"  
  
"I am? Oh, thank God!" Amy said relieved and hugged her friends.  
  
Buffy was glad for Amy and she was scared too, what if she couldn't control the situation once it came? Would the situation come right now? Maybe. Buffy and Spike were at his house just talking and they started kissing, it was really sweet at first, but things started to get hot when he grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his desk, he kissed her very hard but when she let him know he should slow down, he did, Buffy couldn't complain, but this was way to hot, even for her. She suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's wrong luv?" Spike asked among pants  
  
"Spike, this isn't right" she said while flattening her blouse.  
  
"What?" He seemed pretty surprised for such a simple statement "I don't know what you mean"  
  
"I mean that this is way to fast and" she blushed and said it almost to herself "hot"  
  
"Nah, I still don't see the problem" he said and kissed her again  
  
She pushed him back "Come on Spike, I'm serious. We are doing this now, almost a month together, what will we be doing at the year?"  
  
"We will worry about that when we get to the year" Spike was smiling, she was thinking a year ahead, and he was in the picture? This was so un-Buffy, he was extremely flattered though.  
  
"I'm serious, I'm ready for that yet"  
  
"I'm not asking you for that" He gave her a peck "But if you want to take it down ANOTHER notch, I promise you I will"  
  
"You are so sweet, why would you care so much for me, I mean-" Upps, phone. "Hello, Amy?. No way. really don't joke with that. I'll be there in 10. Bye"  
  
"What's up?" Spike piped-up  
  
"Amy just broke up with George"  
  
TBC  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	16. Mad Girls

AN: I'm so so so so so so so sorry I can't even find words to tell you. School has been crazy I almost broke down (medically speaking) I guess the demanding level was too much. Here's the new chapter, extra large, just for you. Another thing. Please review, or just sign, just to know who read, it's nice to know you are writing for SOMEone.  
  
Hugs & Puppies  
  
Chofita  
  
Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 16:  
  
Have you ever seen a girl crying because of man, if you have (or if YOU have done it) you know it's terrible and that at that moment your world crumbles until you decide he doesn't deserve your tears and laugh about the situation.  
  
"I can't believe him, he is a moron, maybe this is for the best honey" Buffy said comfortingly.  
  
"Yes I think you got out just in the right timing, look at him know, I mean, he totally sucks" Willow tried explaining.  
  
"But -I -Still -Miss -Him. a looooooooooooot" Ay said and started to cry again.  
  
The girls hugged her friend when they saw Cordelia arriving to class, she was coming in just right know.  
  
"Amy, I'm sure he is regretting it right now, and you are going to make him beg, a lot, he does not deserve you because he sucks and you don't, what happened?" Cordy said trying to sound like a guru.  
  
"It all started after I told him I was late, he really freaked out and then he was all like, don't worry nothing will happen and then he was just like I'll support you and finally he decided this was to much for him and told me he wanted out" Amy was so mad at him for being a jerk but you couldn't have noticed, she still loved him, a lot.  
  
Crisis kinda solved the girls prepared for a full recovering, mind them Buffy's relationship was great, Cordy was still keeping it a secret and Willow was in the classroom, bending over to get a book when she heard a very familiar british voice.  
  
"You look like a skank!!!!!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Willow looked mad  
  
"Everyone can see your ass with that skirt" Spike blurted out  
  
Willow started to explain him that she was bending when she felt a tug, Spike was lowering the skirt himself "I'm not letting the whole school get a peep show from MY LITTLE SISTER, now don't you have pants in your locker?"  
  
"Come on Spike, you are overreacting" Willow was really calm, and tried not to laugh with her brother's comments  
  
"I am not, just don't bend over in the yard. or in here. or when you are walking home. or anywhere. just stay up k'"?  
  
After the overprotective lecture of the day the girl decided to go and see her honey, little she knew: this was going to end badly. She strolled through the yard when she saw Oz, he was tutoring Veruca, she was all over him and he. and he was giving in. just as they were going to kiss Willow looked at Oz and just walked away, he noticed, cursed a little, no I'm lying, he cursed a lot and run after her.  
  
"Willow I'm so sorry"  
  
"Leave me alone, I have to go and check on Amy" she screamed and left running.  
  
Among her cries she found Amy  
  
"Will, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just with my allergies, you know how this is" Willow lied poorly  
  
"Yes I do know how it is, and I know it's not like this, what's wrong? And I don't want another lie!" Amy almost shouted  
  
"The thing is I just caught Veruca and Oz almost kissing, he was going to cheat on me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I think now is the time to call for a girls meeting" Amy decided, Willow nodded in agreement.  
  
Somewhere else Buffy was happy with Spike, until he decided to talk.  
  
"Luv, I don't want you dressing like that" Spike said as if he was her father  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"I mean-" he was cut off  
  
"No you don't you don't mean a thing, you can't change me, what you see is what you get, get it?" She shouted and then stormed out. This was going to be girl's meeting to remember.  
  
And since men DO suck for me right now we should continue with the disappointments.  
  
"Xander, I don't want to keep on lying to the girls" Cordy tried to tell him without sounding too demanding.  
  
"Come on Cordy, you know what will happen"  
  
"No I don't, tell me" Cordy was getting mad by the minute  
  
"We will loose our passion" Xander said this so naturally, like as I he had rehearsed it  
  
"I can't believe you need to rely on others to keep us on" Cordelia stormed off after that statement, joining the others victims of men.  
  
The four girls found themselves in a feminist rage and started to get more and more angry. They decided to cool off a bit and went to get some ice- creams after school.  
  
The boys were just stunned, what was wrong with the chicks? PMS??? But they still felt guilty, so they decided to make them a surprise, just to make amends after all, they were THEIR girls, they just shouldn't bring that up.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Rosenberg" Spike said approaching his sister's house  
  
"William honey, come in. Willow's not here though, she is coming in later with the girls"  
  
"Good, We just wanted to surprise them, mind if we make a little reunion?"  
  
"Not at all, come on in."  
  
The boys entered like perfect gentleman, why didn't they act like that elsewhere? No one knew.  
  
The girls were walking over to Willow's a little bit calmer and making a looooooooot of jokes.  
  
"I mean, I can dress the way I like to, who does he think he is, "Fashion Emergency" Buffy said giggling  
  
They reached the door and when they opened it they heard:  
  
S U R P R I S E ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
TBC.  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	17. Pampering

AN: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chappy is for you InfoGal, goincrzy, Marianne, Enchanted Dreamer, ms trick, spikes1pet, Mina, Nicole, maribel and xoxo, reviews keep me writing.!!!  
  
Hugs & Puppies  
  
Chofita  
  
Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 17:  
  
"What is going on in here?" Willow shouted at her apartment door  
  
"Well, my little lamb, we noticed that all of us screwed up big time, so we are making up"  
  
Willow kept a serious look  
  
"Ok, the truth is we are groveling" Spike admitted  
  
"That's more like it" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek  
  
The girls entered looking pleased, they were pampering the girls, just what they needed.  
  
"Luv?"  
  
"Yeah" Buffy said looking at him with her most sexy look  
  
"I'm sorry about the clothes thing, I guess I was just a little bit jealous"  
  
"I get it, it's sweet" He smirked "Not in the 'you can do it again' way" He kissed her  
  
"Alright" he complied. "So.wanna go to the balcony?"  
  
Buffy nodded yes and soon they had disappeared. Since their conversation their 'special' sessions had been really sweet and tender, he would just kiss her, just using his lips, 'God I love to bite his lower lip' they were really in love and nothing was going to stop it.  
  
Somewhere else Cordy and Xander had forgotten about their problem and were chatting it up with Willow, Amy looked at her and was amazed at how calm she was, for her situation. The truth was that Willow hadn't though about that.  
  
"Come on Cordy, you so did"  
  
"I did not" She said  
  
"She did what?" Xander asked  
  
"She-" Cordy covered Willow's mouth with her hand  
  
"You are not telling him!!!"  
  
Amy approached them with Oz, Willow saw Oz and remembered the 'almost kiss'  
  
"Willow, can we talk?"  
  
"Oz. I don't know."  
  
"Please, I need to explain it to you"  
  
Willow seemed so sad, she was in the verge of tears "I-"  
  
TBC.  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	18. Cut The Tension

Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 18:  
  
"Please Willow, please just listen to me"  
  
She nodded yes with her head and he took her hand, she let go of his grip immediately, they went outside.  
  
"Willow I'm so sorry" Oz pleaded  
  
"Well sorry doesn't make it up, I don't know if anything can make it up" Willow said strongly, but she was falling apart any minute now.  
  
"But I Love You"  
  
"Then why did you do it, what would ever posses you to kiss her?!?" The cute redhead's heart was breaking into pieces.  
  
"I did not kiss her" Oz knew he had no excuse  
  
"Because -I- found you" Willow sobbed "I think we have to take some time apart"  
  
"I wont take that" Oz said  
  
"Well you will have to, you obviously want to see what's out there. If you really decide that you are complete with what's here for you, then we will see. . . Right now I want you to get away from me" she said this sounding more and more secure but the minute, she was hiding.  
  
"Wills, please don't punish me"  
  
"This is not punishment, it's reconsidering" She stormed off after the decision, leaving Oz with a lot of groveling to plan.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
The next day at school you could have used scissors to cut the tension. Willow was devastated and spent most of the morning in the bathroom crying, she had told everyone she had eaten something that didn't get along with her stomach. Oz was feeling bad, no not bad, miserable was the word. He decided to go and talk to Veruca, to set the record straight.  
  
"I have to speak with Veruca, she can talk to Willow" Oz told Spike  
  
"You know, you are going to have to do it sometime after school, imagine if mi sister sees you two" Spike advised his friend.  
  
"So that's it, I'm going to get her back"  
  
Spike was serious after this statement "Don't make the same mistake again, it's my sister you are dealing with, not some round the corner girl"  
  
A voice came from behind "Don't sweat it Spike, If he want Willow back it wont be easy" Buffy looked at Oz "I have nothing against you, you are -the- guy for Willow, but, what you did is totally unacceptable. What happened?"  
  
Oz looked hurt, but went on and explained the couple what had happened. Veruca was feeling down and he went to comfort her. She was upset because Mark had cheated on her and she was very vulnerable and her self-esteem was on the round, one thing had led to another and then Willow appeared.  
  
"I'm so regretful of what I almost did" Oz confessed  
  
"You can still make it up, she is still in love with you" Buffy told him with a look of 'you tell her I told you and your genitalia will leave your body'.  
  
The day went by very, very slooooooowly. Oz had managed to talk with Veruca, but she didn't want to get in any more trouble so she left things the way they were. Oz was very pissed with her, because of her he was having a lot of trouble and she didn't even seem bothered. Willow on the other hand was feeling better, she was enjoying Oz's constant groveling and efforts to get her back, but she was still very unsure.  
  
Spike and Buffy had spent all morning comforting Willow, and obviously lusting for each other. The second they noticed they had a minute to spare they groped for each other fiercely, like as if they hadn't seen each other in months instead of a couple of hours. Spike was great making out, he knew just were to touch Buffy, just above her ass and how to grab her head, cupping it from the cheek, using his big hands. . . and we can't forget the kisses, those lips can make you wish they were feeling every inch of you, giving little pecks to your whole body.  
  
Buffy on the other hand was what you could call 'hot and heavy'. She loved to nibble Spike's lips (who wouldn't) and when she put her hand under his shirt to feel his abdomen she would know just were to tickle him. . . all the right places. What Spike secretly enjoyed most were her moans, he could get so hot just listening to her make those sweet little cries for love.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
The next day was so much easier, everybody's moods had just gone up and misery had left the building. They were in cooking class, the whole gang had to make cupcakes: Cordy, Willow and Amy were seizing things, Spike was with Oz trying to find pots and Xander and Buffy were supposed to stir the flour. Bad choice of errands. . . in a matter of minutes the girls had broken a couple of eggs and the boys were under the impression that a cup was place enough to place the mix, but this was not the worst, Xander accidentally spilled flour on Buffy and she tossed some on his hair, this unleashed a war of flour that in five minutes had a whole bunch of teenagers looking very white.  
  
Spike lifted Willow and soon Xander was covering her with a whole bunch of flour and seeing this Buffy went to the rescue of her friend. She attacked Spike from behind and he didn't find it pleasurable because he turn around quickly and threw an egg on her head. Amy, Cordy, Xander and Spike were laughing so hard flour was getting into their mouths, and they hadn't notice that Willow and oz had disappeared conveniently.  
  
TBC.  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


	19. Flour & Deciding

AN: Sorry for the short chappy. . . sleepy!  
  
Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING! Wish I could though, If you are Joss Whedon and are currently reading this, My birthday's in November and I wouldn't mind if you gave me Spike as a present.  
  
We Are JUST Friends:  
  
CHAPTER 19:  
  
Oz had a punch of flour on his hands and Willow was chasing after it. He put his hands on his back and Willow tried to take the flour away from him by putting her arms around him, she didn't notice she was in this position, it was still natural for her and him. He leaned in and she did too. They then reconsidered and pulled apart very slowly.  
  
"Okay, so this is way uncomfortable at this point" Willow said to break the ice.  
  
"Why? This is what we used to do" Oz said naturally  
  
"'Used to' being the operative word Oz" Willow corrected  
  
"It doesn't have to go that way" He moved closer "I mean, I think that I've been punished for a fair amount of time now." His face was just millimeters from hers "Let me in again" he pleaded whispering.  
  
Willow knees had lost the feeling and she felt her hormones revolving in her body as little butterflies. "Can you promise me that you wont ever put me trough that misery again?" She stepped back and locked her eyes with him.  
  
"I promise that I wont ever make you cry again, and I also promise to make you laugh twice a day"  
  
"I'm serious here Oz" Willow wanted him to take this matter seriously, she was not going to get hurt again.  
  
"Who says I'm not" He leaned in again, he hesitated and then gave her a peck. "And you should know that when you feel sad because of something I did, I feel twice as bad" He gave her a kiss.  
  
"Nothing's fair in war and love" She replied and kissed him really hard, God, she had missed him a lot. "We should get back inside before they notice we are gone"  
  
"Jut one more kiss" Oz decided and then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the gang.  
  
They hadn't even notice their absence. After Spike's egged Buffy she egged him too and added a little big of sugar that really stuck to his hair. At the moment lest expected the teacher caught the gang and send Buffy and Spike to detention, since they were the egged ones. "You both should be ashamed, throwing flour at your 'innocent' group-mates." The couple walked towards the principal office trying to contain their laughs.  
  
TBC.  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading. See that box above the page? Click on the part that says review. you will get a Spike! Hahaha nah, I'm just joking. But if you want to, please do. (HINT)  
  
********************  
  
chofit@vtr.net  
  
If you have MSN Messenger. search for me! Or just send me a mail! 


End file.
